Interesting Facts
by Drowninginfandoms08
Summary: The Seven all go to Goode High School after the Giant War. On the first day of class, everyone is asked to say their name and an interesting fact about themselves. What will Percy, also known as Persassy, come up with for his fact? Read to find out! One-shot Cover art belongs to Viria :)


After the Giant War, the Seven decided to go to Goode High School with me. Even though we were in different grades, we all had homeroom together. On the first day, Paul decided he wanted to mess with us demigods a bit. He had everyone go around and say their name and an interesting fact about themselves. Paul started by saying,

"Hi, my name is Mr. Blofis, and I'm your homeroom teacher. I actually have two interesting facts. First, I'm Percy's step-dad, and second, I learned a little bit of sword fighting in college when I was in a Shakespeare play." Paul winked at me and Annabeth when he said sword fighting. Annabeth had to kick me in the shin because I started laughing, remembering how awesome he was in the Titan War. Paul then pointed to a boy on the end in the front row and said we would start with him and then go down the rows. I grinned because that would mean I was last. I already knew what I was going to say for my interesting fact and it was pretty awesome. Finally, everyone but the Seven had gone. Frank was first.

"I'm Frank Zhang, and I'm a Greek Roman Chinese-Canadian." Everyone was pretty confused about that so Annabeth decided she should explain.

"Frank has Greek blood, Roman blood, Chinese blood, and is from Canada. He's like a human labradoodle. He has traits from several races."

As soon as she said 'human labradoodle' the demigods all started laughing uncontrollably including Frank. I heard Leo whisper to Frank telling him he should turn into a labradoodle just to confuse the mortals. After everyone stopped laughing, Hazel went.

"Hi, my name is Hazel Levesque, and my favorite type of weather is mist." Of course all the mortals just thought she liked mist, but all of us demigods knew that she meant she could control The Mist. We all looked at each other knowingly. Oh, gods. Next was Leo.

"Hello ladies, I'm the supersized Mcshizzle Leo Valdez, and I'm the supreme commander of the Argo II." I heard Piper mutter Repair Boy.

"What's the Argo II?" someone asked.

"It's just the most awesome ship in the world that I built with my siblings." Leo replied

"Oh."

Piper went next.

"Hey, I'm Piper, and you don't need to know my last name. I've been told that I can be extremely persuasive when I want to be." All of us demigods looked at each other and started laughing. Of course Piper was persuasive, she could charmspeak!

Jason went after Piper.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace, and I've been struck by lightning." Ok, I admit, I started laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. Leo was right there with me though. After Annabeth had gotten done scolding us for laughing so hard, she went.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and I've already worked on some major architectural designs for some very important customers." Yeah, Leo and I were back on the floor laughing. Well, Leo was until it thundered outside. Then he scrambled back into his seat mumbling sorry. That just made me laugh even harder. When I finally calmed down, I introduced myself.

"Percy Jackson, son of Pos- oops nevermind. My interesting fact is that my grandfather once possessed the son of the guy who invented the internet." I said with a poker face. It was silent except for Annabeth choking on the water she had just drunk. I could hear Piper trying to get her to stop choking. Leo was sitting at his desk with his hands over his mouth and a red face like he was trying so hard not to laugh. Hazel was fanning herself, and Frank just looked stunned. Jason was just staring at me open mouthed. I looked up at Paul to see him shaking his head. Annabeth finally stopped choking and turned on me.

"You stupid Seaweed Brain! What were you thinking! Gods, if I could, I would kill you right now you idiot." She said while slapping me. The entire class just stared at us for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter. Everyone was saying how I had got them good, and how it was a good joke. But little did they know that I wasn't joking. I looked at the Seven who all still looked stunned that I had said that and I smiled my sarcastic troublemaker smile. Paul finally got the class to settle down and began going over what we would be covering this year. Everyone forgot about what I had said. But when we got into second period, and the teacher said we were going to be introducing ourselves the same way, Annabeth pulled out her dagger, which was concealed by the mist, and pointed it at my old Achilles spot when it came my turn, like she was daring me to say the same thing. I guess she didn't forget. Oops. It was totally worth it though.


End file.
